


У нас есть всё

by just_heather



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Top Tsukishima Kei, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_heather/pseuds/just_heather
Summary: "Все уже у нас есть для любви и для отношений. Не нужны никакие подарки, Луна с неба. Все при нас... Не нужны вот эти все вещи. У меня есть проездной - этого достаточно."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846144
Kudos: 23





	У нас есть всё

**Author's Note:**

> я слишком люблю Anacondaz и куроцук, чтобы отказать себе в возможности их объединить

_проездной_

Каждая пятница - глоток свежего воздуха для Куроо Тецуро. Чувство свободы от рабочей недели, долгожданная возможность немного перевести дух и собраться с силами. Обычно выходные Куроо проводил, что называется, в четырёх стенах: небольшая съемная квартира недалеко от центра Токио, широкая кровать, Play Station с аккаунтом Кенмы и ненавязчивые мысли о далеких дедлайнах. Но на этих выходных все определенно будет по-другому: приедет вырвавшийся с работы трудоголик Цукишима, с которым они не виделись около месяца. Работа, учеба, волейбол и отношения на расстоянии - все вместе рождает атомную бомбу, энергии от взрыва которой хватило бы на десять Токио. Но они справятся, обязательно справятся.

Куроо уже распланировал все, что только можно: места, куда он хочет сводить Цукишиму, нашёл кондитерскую, в которой хочет угостить его сладостями, изучил всевозможные варианты пешей прогулки от его квартиры до центра и обратно через парки; словом, подготовился как следует. 

_бизнес-ланч_

Конечно, рассчитывал на чувственный секс. Нежный или грубый - все равно, главное чтобы Цукишима был рядом, был вместе с ним. Даже если секса не будет, Куроо не расстроится - для него важно увидеть это родное, вредное и любимое лицо. 

«Наверное, - думает Куроо, ужиная в одной из любимых уличных забегаловок, куда любит заходить по пятницам, - он либо спит сейчас в поезде, либо провожает взглядом проносящиеся за окном пейзажи, заткнув уши наушниками.» 

Через полчаса Куроо выйдет из ресторанчика, ещё через полчаса будет дома, чтобы сменить одежду, освежиться в душе и ещё раз убедиться в том, что он достаточно прибрался в квартире. Проверит продукты в холодильнике, вспомнит, что рис закончился, сбегает за ним в магазин и заодно купит презервативы; ещё через час выйдет из дома и отправится на станцию, куда приезжает поезд из Сендая. За окном уже будет темно, но ночной Токио - не значит спящий Токио. Жизнь в мегаполисе не останавливается. Куроо будет думать о людях, которые так же, как и он, ждут своих близких, приезжающих на этом поезде; будет думать о семье Кея, о его приветливых маме и брате, об их первой встрече, о том, как Кею чертовски идут новые очки. Погруженный в свои мысли, он дождётся прибытия поезда, слегка замёрзнет, сидя на одном месте и укутавшись в шарф. Когда поезд остановится, его сердце забьётся в бешеном ритме, а когда он увидит Цукишиму Кея - перестанет стучать вовсе.

_микроскоп_

— Я скучал, - говорит Цукишима, утыкаясь Куроо в щеку и сгребая его ладони в свои.

— Я тоже.

Они стоят так, обнимаясь, целую вечность. Возможно, чуть больше. На окружающих все равно, на падающий снег плевать. Единственное, что важно, что волнует их - общество друг друга. Возможность наконец-то вдыхать запах любимого, чувствовать разливающееся тепло под собственной кожей несмотря на морозный воздух, жить друг другом, каждый раз преодолевая километры дороги - бесценная благодать, которую оба наконец-то смогли получить, которой они наслаждаются. 

— Поехали домой? - шепотом предлагает Куроо. 

Цукишима молчит; отпускает его ладони, поправляет рюкзак за спиной и кивает. Куроо не сдерживается - улыбается, наблюдая за раскрасневшимся то ли от смущения, то ли от холода лицом, таким любимым и таким родным. От этого Цукишима краснеет ещё больше, прячет руки в карманы и следует за Куроо. 

— Что будешь на ужин? - интересуется Куроо, когда они располагаются в его небольшой кухне, в окно которой видно все небоскребы этого бескрайнего города. - У меня есть онигири на перекус, якисоба или…

Договорить он не успевает: его перебивает Цукишима, который подходит и берет лицо Куроо в свои ладони.

— Хочу тебя.

И целует. 

В этом поцелуе - всё: разлука, страсть, влюбленность, привязанность, искренность, желание, радость, доверие, любовь. В этом поцелуе - они. 

Цукишима вовлекает Куроо за собой, разрывает поцелуй и несколько секунд дышит жаром на покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Куроо стоит, опираясь спиной на кухонную тумбу, и его пальцы медленно расстегивают пуговицы рубашки стоящего перед ним Цукишимы. Последний одной рукой опирается на тумбу, преграждая для Куроо любимые пути отступления, а другой впивается ему в ягодицу и притягивает к себе, заново целуя. 

Пальцы его совсем не слушаются, Куроо не может расстегнуть чертовы мелкие пуговицы, потому что тает под ласками Цукишимы. Начинает чувствовать приливающую к паху горячую кровь, как Цукишима касается губами его шеи и слегка прикусывает. Удовольствие - от этих прикосновений, от распаленных губ Цукишимы, от его тонких пальцев, ласкающих его везде - расползается от макушки до пят, и Куроо готов поклясться - долго он так не выдержит, особенно после длительного расставания. 

— Прервёмся? - спрашивает Цукишима, отстраняясь и разрывая поцелуй. 

_выходи за меня_

— Неужели устал доминировать, Кей? - пытается шутить Куроо, за что получает полуосуждающий взгляд исподлобья. 

— Хочу предложить, - на этих словах уши Цукишимы заливаются краской с новой силой, контрастируя с его светлыми волосами. Одну секунду он роется в рюкзаке, а уже в следующую в его руках - полоска плотной чёрной ткани.

— М? - изображает непонимание Куроо, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать каменный стояк и полуобнаженного Цукишиму. — Глаза или руки?

— Ты уверен? Я не хочу заставлять.

— Я сам давно думал о чем-то подобном, - признаётся Куроо, почесывая трехдневную щетину. — Но в следующий раз я выбираю! 

— Ты и сейчас вообще-то выбираешь.

— Тогда глаза, - Куроо подходит к Цукишиме и целует того в щеку. Потом поворачивается к нему спиной и добавляет: — Доверюсь тебе. 

Цукишима подносит плотную ткань к глазам Куроо, и мир погружается в темноту: остаются осязание, слух и витающие в воздухе бесконечные запахи. Куроо не пытается выцепить проглядывающий сквозь ткань слабый свет: наоборот, закрывает глаза, чтобы отключить зрение и положиться на другие чувства. Слышит, что Цукишима шуршит одеждой, чувствует, как залезает к нему в задний карман джинс - за презервативами. Потом холодные ладони начинают скользить по торсу Куроо, а шею обдаёт горячим дыханием. Он не выдерживает - разворачивается, находит руками лицо Цукишимы, притягивает к себе и целует. Снова и снова. 

Следующее, что он осознаёт - Цукишима утягивает его за собой, кажется, в коридор или другую комнату. Он осторожничает, предупреждая Куроо каждый раз: «здесь стул», «тут ты тапки разбросал», «пожалуйста, только не убейся», чем заставляет Куроо смеяться. Потом он понимает, что Цукишима привёл его к подоконнику в спальне.

— Что, на кровать не хочется? - шепчет Куроо в губы Цукишиме, обхватив того руками за шею, почти повиснув. 

Его начинает одолевать какой-то прежде невиданный океан эмоций. Психология, мать ее. Кажется, он все же смог отключить зрение настолько, чтобы обострились другие чувства: прикосновения ощущаются острее и горячее, тяжелое дыхание сводит с ума. Только он успевает подумать об этом, как Цукишима расстегивает ширинку на его штанах и, вновь проведя по ягодицам, начинает ласкать напряженный член. 

— К-кей…

— Тебе хорошо?

Мысли улетучиваются. Все, что сейчас в голове у Куроо - необъятный космос, в котором кроме него и Цукишимы нет никого. Возбуждение, как вакуум, вбирает в себя все и не отпускает: у Куроо вырывается протяжный стон. 

— Ты не представляешь насколько. 

— Тогда, - говорит Цукишима через поцелуй, - развернись. 

Куроо слушается, и ему это нравится. Чувствует, как Цукишима окончательно стягивает с него нижнее белье и касается входа влажными пальцами. 

— Подогни немного колени. Нет, Тецу, не так. Выгни спину. Как кошечка. Тецу, - продолжает шептать на ухо властный голос, а Куроо только и может, что растворяться в удовольствии, - встань как кошечка. 

Общими стараниями Куроо находит удобную позу, и медленно начинает двигать бёдрами, самостоятельно насаживаясь на пальцы. Краем уха слышит, как рвётся фольга упаковки презерватива. Цукишима на секунду прекращает разрабатывать его, но вскоре продолжает, добавляя ещё один палец. Куроо не может больше терпеть - он хочет чувствовать Цукишиму в себе. Хочет чувствовать его везде одновременно, поэтому у него вырывается грубое:

— Давай уже. 

На что Цукишима отвечает, почти мурлыча:

— Люблю тебя.

И слышит стон, больше похожий на сдавленный рык. 

Куроо одной рукой опирается на подоконник, а другой ласкает свой влажный от естественной смазки член; ощущает, как Цукишима медленно проникает внутрь него, скользя руками по потному и липкому торсу. Постепенно они ускоряют темп, чувствуя друг друга лучше, чем когда-либо до этого. Цукишима слегка надавливает на спину Куроо, чтобы тот прогнулся сильнее, а потом тоже начинает дрочить ему. Свободной рукой берет того за волосы, достаточно сильно, чтобы притянуть, но не настолько грубо, чтобы сделать больно. 

У Куроо остаются силы только на протяжные громкие стоны; он чувствует, что почти на пределе. Волна оргазма накрывает его неожиданно, продолжаясь пару долгих секунд. Куроо жадно глотает ртом воздух, желая продлить это мгновение, когда осознаёт, что Цукишима обеими руками ухватил его за задницу и вошёл полностью: по ощущениям внутри, он тоже кончил. Куроо слышит, как тот тяжело дышит, поэтому интересуется:

— Ты в порядке, Кей?

— Да, - отвечает он, проводя тонкими пальцами по позвоночнику Куроо и вытаскивая член. 

— Выходи за меня. 

Куроо не видит, но готов спорить на все своё состояние, что Цукишима ошарашен. Поэтому он, наконец, выпрямляется, стягивает повязку и разворачивается к раскрасневшемуся лицу.

— Знаешь, - пытается оправдаться Цукишима, - такими вещами не шутят.

— Я не шучу, - Куроо касается лба Цукишимы своим, одновременно с этим сплетая пальцы их рук. — Куплю тебе завтра кольцо, и мы все сделаем, как полагается. 

Цукишима теряется, не знает, как реагировать. Как будто не он только что так усердно насаживал этого парня на свой член, чтобы сейчас смущаться словам. Но Куроо хорошо его знает, даже слишком, поэтому:

— Завтра много дел, пошли спать. 

— Я в душ, - отрезает Цукишима.

— А можно с тобой? 

— Нет.

Куроо пожимает плечами, и бросает вслед уходящему Цукишиме:

— Люблю тебя, Кей. 

Дверь в ванную хлопает. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Мой твиттер](https://twitter.com/helen_iar)


End file.
